sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Stoller
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |resting_place = |medium = Film, television, stand-up |nationality = American |active = 1982–present |genre = Comedy |children = |parents = |notable_works = Everybody Loves Raymond |website = www.fredstoller.net }} Frederick "Fred" Stoller (born March 19, 1958)Date of birth per Intelius search is an American stand-up comedian, actor, author, writer, and voice artist. He is best known for portraying Gerard on Everybody Loves Raymond. He is also the voice of Stanley in the ''Open Season'' franchise, Fred the Squirrel in The Penguins of Madagascar, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy in WordGirl, and Rusty the monkey wrench on Disney Jr.'s Handy Manny. Early life Stoller was born in Brooklyn, New York on March 19, 1958. Career Stoller had worked as a stand-up comedian in nightclubs since the early 1980s at the time of his first television appearance, in 1987, when he appeared on Stand-Up America and later on The Young Comedians Special alongside six other comedians. He is best known for his frequent appearances as Gerard on the CBS sitcom Everybody Loves Raymond, Mr. Lowe in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and as Sheldon Singer, the son of Harold Gould's deli-owning character, on the short-lived sitcom Singer & Sons. He has also made guest appearances on several other TV series. He wrote two episodes of Seinfeld ("The Soup" and the Kramer/chimpanzee subplot of "The Face Painter"). He also appeared as Fred in the episode The Secret Code. Stoller is also known as the voices of Stanley in the ''Open Season'' franchise, Rusty the Wrench on Handy Manny, Fred the Squirrel in The Penguins of Madagascar, and Steve Tree in Oswald. In 2012, Stoller published a successful e-book titled My Seinfeld Year, in which he chronicled his experiences after being hired as a new staff writer. He has since released a book titled Maybe We'll Have You Back: The Life of a Perennial TV Guest Star, and a second e-book, Five Minutes to Kill: How the HBO Young Comedians Special Changed the Lives of 1989’s Funniest Comics, in 2017. Filmography * Crocodile Dundee (1986) – Uncredited * Dumb and Dumber (1994) – Credited as "anxious man at phone" * Ski Hard (1995) – Mel Horner * Joe Dirt (2001) – Chemistry Teacher * The Animal (2001) – Journalist * Like Mike (2001) – Voice only * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) – Melon Guy * Rebound (2005) – Late Carl * Little Man (2006) – Richard * Fall Down a School (2006-2007) – Isac "Ezac" Pine / Maciel * Open Season 2 (2008) – Stanley * Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) – Fluffernufferman * Open Season 3 (2010) – Stanley * The Change-Up (2011) – Studio crew member in the Lorno scene * Fred & Vinnie (2011) – Fred * Paranormal Movie (2013) – Father Berkowitz * Blood Lake: Attack of the Killer Lampreys (2014) – Rich * Trouble Sleeping (2015) – Dr. Gilbert * Toy Story 4 - Wheezy (voice) Television * Murphy Brown (6 episodes 1991–1996) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (5 episodes, 1995–1997) * The Drew Carey Show (1 episode, 1995) * Seinfeld (writer, 2 episodes, 1994-1995 & acted in 1 episode 1995) * Wings (1996) – Mr. Lutz * Science Court (1997) * Alright Already (1997) * Friends (1997, 2001) * Cow and Chicken (1997) * I Am Weasel (1997) * The Nanny (4 episodes, 1997–1999 as Fred the Pharmacist) * Everybody Loves Raymond (8 episodes, 1998–2003) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1 episode as "CK" in "You Bet Your Family", 1998, and 1 episode as the "Warning Guy" in a cone suit in "Sarina the Sandman", 1999) * The Norm Show (3 episodes, 1999) * The King of Queens (1 episode, 2000 as Drive Thru Worker) * Dharma & Greg (1 episode, 2001) * Raising Dad (3 episodes, 2001–2002) * Oswald (1 episode, as Steve Tree, 2001) * Scrubs (2 episodes, 2002–2005) * All Grown Up! (3 episodes, as Mister Beeker, 2003–2006) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (8 episodes, 2004–2007 as Mr. Lowe) * Drake & Josh (1 episode, 2005 as Lenny Spodnick) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (1 episode, 2006) * Handy Manny (88 episodes, 2006–2013) – Rusty the Pipe Wrench * WordGirl (2007–2015; voices Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy) * Cory in the House (1 episode, 2007) * Random! Cartoons (episode "Call Me Bessie", 2007) * My Name Is Earl (1 episode, 2007) * 2 Girls, 1 Cup: The Show (3 episodes, 2008) * Hannah Montana (1 episode, 2008 as Howard) * The Penguins of Madagascar (12 episodes, 2009–2011 as Fred the Squirrel) * The Super Hero Squad Show (1 episode, 2010) – Molecule Man * Shake It Up (1 episode, 2011 as Sensei Ira) * Happily Divorced (1 episode, 2011) * Wizards of Waverly Place (8 episodes, 2010–2012 as Dexter/Gorog) * Pound Puppies (2 episodes, 2012–2013 as Ralph) * The Fairly OddParents (The Big Superhero Wish!, Others As The Janitor) * Anger Management (2 episodes, 2014 as Fred) * The Haunted Hathaways (2 episodes, 2014 as Mr. Dobson) * Dog with a Blog (1 episode, 2014 as Mr. Starr) * Bob's Burgers (2 episodes, 2012–2015 as Sal) * K.C. Undercover (1 episode, Herb, 2015) * Harvey Beaks (6 episodes, as Bartleburt, 2015–2016) * Mighty Magiswords (1 episode, as Bobbipher, Robot Face 1, 2017) * The Adventures of Kid Danger (1 episode, 2018, as George Turtel) Written works by Stoller * My Seinfeld Year (Kindle Single) (2012) * Maybe We'll Have You Back: The Life of a Perennial TV Guest Star (2013) * Five Minutes to Kill: How the HBO Young Comedians Special Changed the Lives of 1989’s Funniest Comics' (Kindle Single) (2017) References External links * * * Fred Stoller interview about his problem with confidence and self-esteem * [http://www.searchmytrash.com/articles/fredstoller(5-12).shtml An Interview with Fred Stoller, Writer of My Seinfeld Year] Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Male actors from New York City Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male writers Category:Comedians from New York City Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians